Young Justice: Runaway
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Summary: Jaime Reyes has always had a normal life, that is until an alien race called the Reach kidnapped him when he was heading to the train station to stop his friend, Tye Longshadow, from making the worse mistake of his life. Now he has to find a way to escape with his new friends and fight an alien bug for control. Will he succeed? Or will he become a new agent of the Reach?
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Jaime Reyes, a nerd at Rio Grande High School who has only one friend, was sleeping soundly when his silver phone rang. The boy jerked awake with a surprised gasp and grabbed his phone that was lying beside him. He checked the time than the Caller ID and grunted before pressing the green 'reply' button.

"Tye, it's midnight" Jaime complained before demanding, "What?"

# : I'm done Jaime : #

"Whoa Tye slow down" Jaime said instantly fully awake.

# : No, I'm leaving on the train to Houston : #

"Wait, Tye I'm on my way" Jaime replied getting out of bed and putting on his hoodie before climbing out his window.

# : No promises: #

The call ended and the 16-year-old boy took off running to the train-station. The boy was a mile away when a strong hand grabbed him and another on wrapped around his mouth. The smell of chemicals entered the boys nose and mouth causing his head to become light and his vision to swim. Soon the chemicals won and the boys world went black.

Tye Longshadow, a jock at the same school as Jaime Reyes, was leaning against a wall waiting for his friend to see what he would say this time when a bad feeling came to life. The 17-year-old pushed himself off the wall with a soft growl and began heading to his friends' house. He didn't make it farther than the side of the building when a shadowed arm wrapped around his body and a hand placed itself firmly over the boys' mouth. Tye began to struggle but they got weaker when the smell of chemicals made his brain slowly shut down and his limbs went numb. Soon the boy was asleep and placed in a red and dark brown (or was it black?) container.

Queen Bee turned as Six red and dark brown pods were rolled in, they held Two 14-year-olds, one 15-year-old, one 16-year-old, one 17-year-old and Shimmer; one of Psymons' helpers. She smiled and nodded, the workers who rolled them in rolled them to an emergency transport plane and loaded them up.

After they took to the sky, the 16-year-old stirred and blinked open chocolate brown eyes before looking around in fear.

'Where am I? What's going on? Why am -Tye?'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

It has been 3 weeks since Tye and Jaime, along with the three other people (who they found out were Eduardo, Virgil and Asami), awoke and were put through tests and pain. Eduardo and Virgil were the first ones to get powers, Eduardo got the power of teleportation and Virgil got the power of controlling electricity, while Asami got her power of Chi Manipulation 3 days after them and Tye got his power, Astral Form Projection, 2 days after her. The only one who hasn't got his powers yet was Jaime and that was starting to worry the teens. They all knew that the experiments would start getting worse until you get your power, but if you don't after the worst experiment than the Reach take you and no one see's you again. Ever.

Anyway, the five, now, friends were talking softly to each other after Jaimes latest experiment when the door slid open revealing Black Beetle (as Asami calls him) **(I know she speaks Japanese but she also speaks some English so deal)**. The children instantly went quiet and stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. Black Beetle stalked into the room and made his to the 16-year-old. The muscular man opened the pods door and grabbed the fearful boy, once his hand touched him the child instantly reacted. Jaime screeched and started to struggle. The other four began to pound on their pods glass and shout.

Black Beetle grabbed him harshly and made sure Jaime couldn't get out of his grasp before taking him to a different room. In the room was a monitor, a metal bed and a dozen pods, Black Beetle carried the struggling boy to the metal bed and slammed him down on his stomach first. Jaime layed there stunned long enough for the humanoid bug to strap him down. Jaime recovered and fought against the restraints causing them to dig into his skin.

"Ple-please let me-me go" the 16-year-old cried as he slowly gave up fighting, "no mor-more plea-eas-please."

"I can't do that Meat" Black Beetle purred as he rummaged through a cabinet, "we still got one thing to do before we declare you a failure."

Jaime winced at this and closed his eyes, 'no please no.'

Black grabbed what he was looking for before turning and heading back to the strapped down boy, he placed something cold on the center of Jaimes' back. Jaime screamed as a jolt of pain ran through his back than the rest of his body. The scream escalated into something more, something worse. Soon the pain disappeared and it left a dull throb, Jaime felt his mind begin to get forced into the back of his head and fought against it. Tears built up in his eyes and ran down his face as his mind felt like it was splitting.

"ARG!" Jaime screamed and tried to curl up but the restraints didn't allow him to, "STOP!"

Suddenly all the pain disappeared. Like it was never there. Jaime panted and slowly opened his chocolate colored eyes and saw nothing. He gasped and blinked rapidly but still nothing.

"No" Jaime whispered in absolute horror, "no. No no nonononono."

Panic wrapped around the boy and a strangled scream left his mouth.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

"The... success... test... on..." The familiar voice of Black Beetle sounded, startling Jaime awake.

"...agree... do... now" the Ambassador ordered.

Jaime frowned when he felt his body move without his consent, his eyes widened when he remembered what had happened. He must have zoned out because the next thing he knew was the wheezy-gasp of someone being choked.

"Jaime... stop... please"

"Tye?"

"... Jai... plea... "

Jaime closed his eyes and searched until he felt the familiar pain of the Reach Scarab holding his mind hostage. The 16-year-old slammed into the pain and felt a massive headache form, he cried out and felt feeling return to his body like shock waves. His eyes got blinded by bright lights and he felt his legs collapse and he hit the ground, hard.

"Jaime?"

"Ugh" said boy groaned.

"Jaime, is that you?"

Jaime opened his chocolate colored eyes and stared at his oldest friend in sadness and regret.

"'m s'rry" Jaime whispered in despair and guilt.

"Hey, you don't have anything to be sorry for" Virgil said, "the Reach are the ones who should be sorry."

Jaime flinched when he felt the Scarab try to take control again. He sniffed and curled up tightly.

"I-I can't control it"

"Yes, you can" Tye stated, "it is a piece of machine, you are not"

Jaime withered as the pain became too great and tears fell from his eyes. Sobs wracked his body as the Scarab and he played tug-a-war with Jaimes mind.

"Jaime, you can beat it. You have a reason to be in control, it does not" Virgil called from his pod.

The Scarab seemed to have heard him because it began pulling harder. Jaime screamed and curled up tighter, fighting harder but losing his grip.

"I-I ca-can't-" Jaime cried and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body began shaking uncontrollably.

"JAIME!"

Everything went quiet.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Jaime groaned and opened his eyes to see Tye.

"T-Tye?" Jaime murmured and tried to sit up but a sharp pain where the Scarab was caused him to gasp and close his eyes.

"You alright?"

"The Scarab hurts" Jaime groaned and finally sat up.

Tye nodded, "the female Martain is somehow keeping it offline"

Jaime nodded and closed his eyes again, "'m g'nna sleep now"

"Alright bro" Tye replied and placed a hand on his tired friends shoulder, "get some sleep"

Jaime gave a small smile and laid his head against his oldest friend. The pain of the Scarab dulling as he fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Jaime awoke again when he felt a hand shaking him awake. He blinked open chocolate brown eyes and was met with unfamiliar, masked eyes. The boy screamed and scrambled backwards, fear coursing through him.

"Whoa! Kid Calm Down!" The man shouted in surprise.

"WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Jaime backed away even more, tears in his eyes.

"My name is Nightwing, I'm not going to hurt you."

Tears slid down his face as he curled even more into himself and whispered, "but I might hurt you"

Nightwing gave the boy a sad look and placed a hand on his back, over the Reach Scarab. Jaime flinched and stiffened. The Scarab didn't attack the man.

Jaime frowned and looked at his back, the Scarab was still there but it was dormant.

"Wha-?"

"Miss Martian and Zatanna are keeping the Scarab from taking control" the hero explained.

Jaime stared at him and sat up straight.

"Where's Tye?!" the young boy demanded.

"He's in the main room" Nightwing explained, "I'll go get him if you want"

The 16-year-old nodded and gave the older male a pleading look.

"Please?"

The Batman Protégé stood and left the room.

Jaime looked at the ceiling, counting the dots in the tiles, as he waited for his long-time friend to arrive.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Tye raced in.

"Jaime, are you alright?" the 17-year-old demanded.

The boy in question nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, a bit sore where the Scarab is but other than that I'm fine"

Tye looked relieved and pulled his friend into a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright" the older whispered.

"I'm glad you are too" Jaime whispered back.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

It has been a week since Jaime and his friends have been rescued from the Reach.

Right now, Jaime was sitting next to Tye as he waited his turn to be interviewed (or consoled) by Black Canary. A boy with auburn hair, bright green eyes and tan skin (wearing a white and red suit) sat next to a giant walking fish. The auburn-haired boy kept on glancing at Jaime as if the Scarab would take control and attack at any minute.

'I don't blame him' Jaime thought to himself and slightly gazed at Tye, 'I don't trust me either'

"Thank you, Virgil" Black Canary said as said boy left the room and sat down on the other side of Jaime, "Jaime"

The young male stood and followed her into the room. She sat at a desk and he sat on the other side, careful not to lean back against the Scarab.

"Hello Jaime, I am Black Canary" she began, "nothing you say here will leave this room"

Jaime looked at the recording device in front of him and frowned.

"Then why is there a camera?"

She smiled kindly, "so that I can remember what you say"

The boy nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened when you were with the Reach?" she asked.

Jaime stared at her before swallowing thickly and looking down.

"They tortured us, said something about a Metagene. After a certain number of tests, those who didn't activate one they took and we never saw again. I failed all of my tests, I don't know why they didn't take me away, but they gave me the Scarab. I-I... I attacked my friend, I would have killed him if he didn't-" Jaime cut himself off and looked away, ashamed, "I couldn't control it for more than a minute" he whispered.

The female hero placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to stiffen and look at her.

"But you did get control over it, from what Green Lantern told us that should be impossible" Black Canary said.

Jaime stared at her in shock, "what? How did I do it then?!"

BC shook her head, "no idea"

Jaime deflated and sighed.

'It must have been a fluke' he looked at her.

"Is there anything else you need to know about the... Event?"

She nodded, "just one more thing, how long have you been there?"

Jaime froze. He didn't know when it was day or night on the Reach ship, they slept whenever they felt tired.

"I-I"

 _3 weeks. 2 days. 13 hours. 45 seconds._

Jaime stiffened when a strange part of his mind, a strange voice, told him this.

"About 3 weeks and 2 days" he responded.

The woman nodded and stood up, she walked over to the door and opened it once Jaime was next to her.

"Come see me whenever you need to" she said before calling for Asami in.

Jaime tentatively made his way back to his seat and sat down before resting his head against Tye and letting sleep take him.

…

 ** _Screams filled the air._**

 ** _Blue blasts lit the area._**

 ** _Blood splattered against the pavement and walls._**

 ** _People cried and mourned for their lost ones._**

 ** _A tyrannical laugh._**

 ** _A mother hugging her last child._**

 ** _The whirring of a gun._**

 ** _A loud, concussive sound._**

 ** _The mother and daughter were no more._**

…

Jaime gasped as his head snapped away from Tye's shoulder. The older boy looked at him, concerned.

"Are you alright?"

The younger boy looked him in the eyes and nodded before looking to the left where 2 men and a woman entered. All of them were wearing lab coats with the words 'STAR Labs' on them. Jaime stiffened and stared at them, worried why they were here. He felt Tye tighten his grip on his arm and knew he was glaring without actually looking at him.

Black Canary walked over and smiled at the Reach captured kids who weren't heroes.

"Since you six have powers and you do not know how to control them, STAR Labs have agreed to help with that."

Jaime stared at them and leaned back into his friend, cautious of the scientists.

"How do we know they won't experiment on us Like the Reach did?!" Tye demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We would be thrown in jail if we did and we are not that cruel" the female said.

Jaime didn't like them already.

 _Initiating Protocol 98-REP-PLASMA_

The 16-year-old froze when he felt a strange heat come over him, Tye didn't seem to notice the change of temperature.

…

The nine (Scientists and Reach captives) stood outside of the STAR Labs building.

"If any of you feel your control over your powers slip" the man talking swept his gaze over the newly released prisoners before it landed on Jaime and he glared, "go to room 56.4"

Jaime gulped and they all nodded.

The man smiled and opened the door.

"Welcome to STAR Labs"


	6. Ideas Please

_**Hello Readers,**_

 _ **I need new ideas please (All are welcome)**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Sparrow-Talon**_


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

They had soon learned that the Scarab was easier to control when Jaime wasn't stressed out so the Star Labs scientists decided to keep him in a stress-free environment.

Jaime learned to meditate from one of the scientists and began doing it three times a day plus once before he sleeps.

Right now, Jaime was on the roof of the STAR Labs building, watching the sunset, when he felt a strange tingle go through his spine. The child shivered and looked at his back to see his hoodie rustling. The boy gasped and took it off, he stared at the Blue Scarab that was vibrating in shock and worry.

The boy stumbled to his feet and ran inside (after putting his shirt on of course (AN: Because what is he? An animal?)) before heading straight for his room. He quickly sat in the meditating form and took deep breaths before starting.

* * *

Jaime opened his eyes after an hour or so and sighed in relief when the Scarab seemed to settle down. He stood and went to bed, after doing the necessities of course! :)

* * *

"Jaime!" Tye's voice forced Jaime back into consciousness and the younger boy sat up sharply.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jaime shouted in a panic, "DID IT TAKE CONTROL?! HOW MUCH DEAD?!"

Tye covered his friends' mouth, "No, not that. We're getting out of here"

Jaime gaped at him, "WHAT?! ARE YOU **_INSANE_**! THEY'RE THE _ONLY_ REASON THE SCARAB HASN'T TAKEN CONTROL YET!"

Tye shushed him, "I know but they're going to keep us here until we master our abilities, and for you that might never happen! They'll make you stay here your whole life! You'll never see your family again!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jaime shouted before lowering his voice, "If I Leave I Could _KILL_ My Family! I Could Kill EVERYONE!"

"We can help you control it!"

"No, You Can't!"Jaime felt the first sign of the Scarab trying to take control and took a deep breath to calm down.

Tye grabbed his friends' hands and pulled him out of his room, "please Jaime. I don't want to go without you"

Jaime stared at him before pulling away, the Scarab was on the second stage.

"I-I... I can't!" Jaime whisper-yelled, "I can barely control the Scarab as it is and this place is one of the least stressful places on the Planet! If I leave I could kill someone! I don't want to kill Tye!"

The 17-year-old saw the armour that was wrapping around his friend retract and grabbed his hands.

"I think I found out how you were able to get in control" Tye said.

Jaime stared at him surprised, "I'm all ears"

"I noticed that armour was wrapping around you but when you said you didn't want to kill it retracted as if that was its poison" Tye explained.

The 16-year-ld gaped at the 17-year-old and closed his eyes before reopening them.

"I-I think your right" he breathed in awe.

Tye looked at Jaime in hope, "so are you coming?"

Jaime stared at him before sighing and nodding.

Tye smiled and the two ran to the rendezvous.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

The Runaways (they decided on the name when they were with the Reach) got to the train station and waited for the train when Tye bought a drink from the Vending Machine. He snapped the cap and went to drink from it when his friends warned him that it was REACH.

Jaime closed his eyes and began meditating while the others silently talked.

A slight pain radiated deeply and he groaned before pushing past it. Soon he didn't feel anything and he quickly pulled back.

Jaime's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath before looking outside. Men from STAR Labs were heading toward the train station.

"Uh, guys" he called and pointed at the men, "we've got company"

The Runaways stood up and quickly made their way to hiding.

The STAR Labs men walked in and searched for them.

Tye and Asami were hidden behind a wall, in a closet. Ed and Virgil were hiding on the rafters and Jaime was clinging to the top of the bottom of the staircase. (AN: like how some people hang from the bottom of a car).

After searching for thirty minutes, the Lab people left and after ten minutes the Runaways came out of hiding and returned to where they were before.

* * *

-Midnight-

When the train didn't come, the five decided to get out of there before anyone sees them.

Jaime and Tye took lead since they knew El Paso a lot more and they headed away from town.

"Where are we going?" Virgil asked and Tye looked at him.

"Jaime and I have a secret hiding place stacked full of the essentials" the 17-year-old explained.

The others nodded.

* * *

-12:00PM-

The Runaways got to a hidden cave at 12 and decided entered before going through it. They gasped at the sight on the other side.

There was a medium sized watering hole, flowers everywhere, grass and wildlife littering the place. There were cabinets on the ridges near them.

"Runaways" Jaime started, "Welcome to our Hideout"


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

-12 Days Later-

Jaime was meditating next to the waterfall (it was connected to the watering hole) when he heard familiar clicking-chirps.

The Hispanics eyes snapped open and he looked at the entrance to see three Reach soldiers walk in.

'Oh no'

The boy stood up and raced to where the others were hanging out.

"Three Reach soldiers just entered the Hangout" the boy informed quickly and everyone hid as fast as they could.

The Reach looked around, occasionally talking to one another but they soon gave up and left. The Runaways waited an hour before leaving their hiding places.

Jaime returned to his place on the waterfall and kept a look out while the others made sure the Reach didn't take anything.

The Scarab began pulling at his mind again so the boy started to meditate. The pulling became worse and Jaime screamed when the Scarab clawed for control.

Tears slid down his face as he collapsed to his side. The other Runaways were instantly at his side, all talking, too much noise for the boy to understand.

Blackness took hold of the boy and all the tugging and clawing disappeared.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness, I lost my ideas so I improvised. The next chapter will be longer, I primise**


End file.
